


maybe love is overrated!

by shoujotachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, oh how i love citoita, so many mentions of games I Apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujotachi/pseuds/shoujotachi
Summary: Itaru decides to tell Citron how he feels. Unsmoothly, of course.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	maybe love is overrated!

**Author's Note:**

> i think about citoita so much and i am the biggest sucker for confessions so i had to do this:-) i hope u enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!! kudos + comments always totally appreciated<3

Itaru was getting desperate. Sure, Citron may seem dense, but there is no way in hell that he hasn't picked up on it.

The constant dating sims for the past two months on their signature weekly game nights, giving Citron a little something extra compared to the others on Valentine's Day when it rolled around, and for the love of God, the touchiness and clinginess. What was he not doing right? By now, the MC in the dating sim would've been head over heels, right? She would've noticed, right?

Wrong! In the real world, where Citron should be the MC, perhaps he clicked the wrong dialogue option, because he simply wouldn't budge! He needed help from a professional; a woman. 

"You need me to do.. what?" Izumi stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping the cardboard box filled to the brim with props. She set down the box before her poor little heart was surprised with anything else that could be compared to Hell freezing over.

"Yeah." Itaru shrugged, "I need your womanly advice, or whatever."

"Are.... are you playing with me, Itaru?" Izumi hesistated, "I have plenty of things to be doing right now, you know." Itaru sighed and plopped himself down on the sofa, across from Izumi, who was in absolute disbelief, hands buried in her face.

"Listen, woman, I'm being dead serious. I...." Itaru stopped and physically cringed before continuing, "I have the hots for Citron, alright? And his stupid cute ass won't pick up on the hints, and it's kinda setting me off."

Izumi paused for a moment, and quickly followed with hoots with laughter, shaking furiously. Itaru was not amused.

"Oh God, Itaru. This is incredible, and also, very funny." She wipes a tear from her eye and giggles some more. "Alright, genius. Are you using those damned dating sims as inspiration?"

Itaru avoids her gaze, a blush creeping upon his cheeks.

"Oh my god, Itaru."

Izumi is definitely going to need a cup of coffee, a plate of curry and a whole lot of patience.

-

Itaru would rather get a million one-SR pulls before he has to tell Citron he's got a big thing for him.

Actually, the thought of a million one-SR pulls pains him a little too much, so he decides now is the time to confess.

After Izumi's much-needed intervention, he supposes he's ready to face the final boss. He'd have to thank her for that later, he notes. 

As he sets up the room for their game night, his mind wanders to how in God's green Earth is he going to confess his undying love for Citron? Perhaps pulling an SSR for him? Maybe a date on his Animal Crossing island? Or possibly, they'd kiss when the two main characters in the VN they were reading kissed?

No, no, no! This cannot be right! Itaru paces back and forth, completely forgetting to finish the most important matter at hand, cleaning the week old bottles of cola and half-eaten bags of chips splayed in an almost artistic fashion around the room. Not like Citron wasn't used to it though.

Ding!

The pacing stops, and Itaru stops in his tracks. 

A text, Itaru realizes dumbly, and he scrambles to his phone, his heart reacting in a way that can only be compared to when he finally beats that one level he's been trying at for hours when he sees it's from the man of the hour, Citron, politely informing him that he is outside the door right now and he's wondering when it's okay to come in.

Holy shit.

Itaru mouths a scream, looks in the mirror to make sure he doesn't look like his dignity and hope has been snatched straight from him. 

(He does.)

He approaches the door slowly but surely, and stops for a moment, deliberating on whether to open it or jump out the open window on the other side of the room.

He realizes the second option isn't exactly cost-friendly, hospital bills aren't cheap after all, but neither is therapy, which he will definitely need after the humiliation he's gonna face.

After what feels like an entire lifetime, he opens the door. Citron waltzes in, without a single care in the entire world, plopping down on Itaru's bed and promptly after, greets him.

"Haha... hi, Citron." Itaru shuts the door and sits down next to Citron, visibly tense.

"Itaru! Are you feeling unswell?" Citron leans over into Itaru, his hand lingering above his face, his breath lightly tickling Itaru's ear.

Itaru flies back into the mattress, hoping Citron hasn't noticed the blush splayed all over his cheeks.

"Y-yes! I'm great! And, it's unwell, Citron." Itaru stammers.

Holy shit, did he just stammer? Is he a lovestruck schoolgirl? 

(He definitely is.)

"What are we playing tonight, Itaru?" Citron plops down closer next to Itaru, clinging to him.

"A-actually, Citron," Itaru begins, trying to ignore Citron's stupid little cute puppy eyes glancing up at him, "I wanted to, um, talk to you about something." 

"Oh?" Citron's mouth curls up into what could either be a knowing smirk or a cute innocent smile. Itaru's unfortunately too scared to look that far into it.

"So, um, yeah. I'm going to say it now, okay?" Itaru turns over and faces towards Citron, his eyes burning holes into him.

God, this is scarier than pulling for a limited SSR.

"I like you, Citron." Itaru avoids Citron's eyes, far too terrified to search for any kind of emotion on his face. "Um.. A lot."

Silence hangs over the room like grey clouds on an overcast day. 

Citron is the sunshine that breaks through the clouds and laughs.

He laughs?

"Oh, Itaru. You're acting as if I didn't know!" Citron giggles more, and runs his hands through Itaru's hair.

Itaru, simply put, is dumbfounded. This isn't what happened when he confessed in the dating sim.

"Oh, my darling. Please don't tell  
me you really thought I didn't realize it!" Citron tilts his head in wonder.

"I-I mean, I-" Itaru stammers, promptly interrupted by Citron pressing a kiss to his lips.

Citron pulls away and smiles, the same smile that caught Itaru's heart and locked it away for no one else to ever take.

"Oh, Itaru. I was getting so inpatient waiting for you!" Citron sighed dramatically.

"Impatient, Citron!" Itaru groaned, embarrassment filling him from head to toe. "How did you know?! I mean, I did try to make it obvious, and I thought maybe you did pick up on it, but I also expected you not to, you know?" 

"Do I have to shut you up with a kiss again, Itaru?" Citron giggles.

Citron scoots himself even closer to Itaru, grabbing his hand and intertwining it into his own.

"Itaru, do you not have something you would like to mask me about?"

Itaru looks away bashfully, still recovering, yet suffering from whatever the fuck just happened.

Citron gives him more of whirlwind of emotions than pulling for an SSR does. 

What a turn of events.

"W-would.. you be my gamer boyfriend... Citron..." Itaru jokes.

"Oh, but of course!" Citron chuckles and leans up to press a kiss on Itaru's lips.

Perhaps it wasn't the dating sim ending of his dreams, but could he really have it any other way? 

Itaru laughs and laughs. He looks at Citron and laughs a little more. 

This feeling, Itaru thinks, is more euphoric than any game he could ever beat. 

He thinks he's okay with that.


End file.
